doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IA24.7
"Wheeee!" Mavis jumped up and grabbed at an invisible butterfly by the wing. "Hey lookie Mavis, I got one," She held the invisible butterfly out for the other Mavis to see, "see?" "Ohhhhhh! Isn't he beautiful?" "Will you two take it some other friggin place?" Luke's patience was at an end, sweat was pouring from his brow, making his mascara run, he glared at the two Mavis', both of whom just stuck their tongues out at Luke and giggled. "Yes, please." For some reason, the gun began to shake in Jadi's hand. Holmes, who was in a very uncomfortable crouching position took the chance to begin to make a run for it. "Don't you even think of it," Jadi motioned with the gun, as if to remind Holmes who had the gun. "Listen, there are better ways of handling this," The Doctor wanted to take Jadi and shake the hell out of him, but he knew better to, at least not with a gun in his hand, he hoped that there was still time for reasoning. "While I was briefly on Gallifrey, I took a look at the actual history that was supposed to come to pass and--." "Piss off!" Jadi's finger began to tense up on the hairline trigger. "S-s-shit!" Holmes stared up the barrel, he couldn't help it, it was only six inches away from his face, he could see the bullet staring out of the barrel grinning an evil grin just waiting for the trigger to be pulled just a little more. "Listen to me, we can--" "I SAID TO PISS THE HELL OFF!" Jadi's trigger finger clenched against the gun. "NO-O-O-O-O--!" Was Holmes' final word before the grinning bullet impacted against his face, splattering into an unnatural design on the wall behind him, much like what an abstract artist would do on a canvas. Luke flew out to grab at the gun, but playing the hero wasn't his forte, he got the gun but too late. "Good God Almighty!" The Doctor prayed out in a cursing manner, as he prevented himself from puking onto the new design. The sound of the explosion of the gun would forever ring in his ears. "PUMPKIN?" One of the Mavis' cried out before letting out a blood-curdling scream and ran right through the door, much like what would happen in an old cartoon. "You moron!!" The Doctor slapped the gun out of Luke's hand before he could do more damage to the fragile fabrics of time and space and kicked it across the room into the corner "You genuine idiot!" "I'm not the one who shot him." Luke cried. The Mavis who ran out the door composed herself after a few moments of her frantic wailing. "Must get help... must get help!" An invisible butterfly fluttered around her head and landed on her arm. "No time to play!" Mavis swatted at the invisible butterfly as one would swat a housefly, it spiralled down to the ground, trying to flap its broken invisible wings. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" The invisible butterfly struggled to get airborne, but only found itself parading around in a small circle, its life force draining out of it's tiny body. "Please forgive me, it was just an impulse!" She began to take the dying butterfly into her hand, but looked back from where she came. "That's right, must get help. Mavis must find a Policeman or a telephone." She ran down the street after spotting a police officer, stepping on her invisible butterfly in the process. "Listen Doctor--" "No, you listen!" The Doctor finally grabbed at Jadi and shook him, "You listen to me really long and hard. In the first place he wasn't the one who was responsible for planting that bomb. He knew about it but he didn't plant it." "Who then?" Luke's mouth dropped as he glanced over to the remaining Mavis, who was studying the pretty new design on the wall, which kind of reminded her of the ink-blot tests that psychiatrists use. "Not the idiot?" "She's not an idiot," The Doctor looked at the girl as she turned her attention from the pretty new design on the wall, back to her invisible butterflies. "Far from it in fact." "But why would she want to kill Kirena, I don't--" "Holmes and Mavis were assassins for an underground movement, they believed that the project Bintz was heading was immoral, unethical and against God's natural order of things. They were after him, not Kirena." "God damn!" Jadi punched his fist through a wall and stormed out the door opposite where the one Mavis girl ran through the door. "So Kirena wasn't supposed to die." Luke had mellowed out considerably, but he was as upset as hell, now at himself. He rummaged around in his coat pocket for a long ago forgotten flask of Vodka and took a swig. "Actually..." The Doctor didn't know how to say the truth, how could he tell Luke that in the actual history when Bintz's chair exploded, it sent one of the spokes flying outwards and into her chest, like a particular Slayer would drive a stake through a vampires heart. "So what the HELL is stopping us from going back in time to save Kirena?" Luke never gave the Doctor a moment to explain. "Well see, it's like this..." Again The Doctor began to explain how she was supposed to die, but was cut short by the sounds of sirens wailing to a stop. "In here... in here... in here... in here!" Mavis led a parade of cops through the door. "There he is," she pointed a finger at Luke, "da one who made my pumpkin headless!" "Make one false move," a burly looking cop reached for his prodding stick and held it out. He pushed the trigger and small, but high-powered electrical bolts shot from the leads. "I wasn't the one who fired the gun!" "Let him tell us that," the cop pointed to the face-less, headless body that was once Holmes which was still in a crouching position, only toppled to his side like a toy soldier, dead, and forever frozen in his position. "You're under arrest," another cop threw cuffs on the Doctor's wrists. "Wait-a-minute," the Doctor whined, "I was trying to STOP him!" "SU-U-U-URE," the cop pulled at the Doctor's hair, forcing his head to snap back, "that's what they all say!" "But it's true," the Doctor whined, "you have my word, and my word is good throughout the known galaxies." "Listen Doc." Not that the cop knew that he was known as the Doctor, but it was just an old slang word he picked up from somewhere, and he liked it. "If the victim here says that you were in fact trying to stop fairy boy from pulling the trigger and killing him, then I might believe it, but until then, your word is as good as grass in a fire." "But fairy boy-- LUKE didn't pull the trigger!" The Doctor sat back in the cell, it had all becoming a very familiar story to him a LONG time ago. He does good, lands his ass in jail, while the bad guy remains running around the galaxy wreaking havoc with all of time and space. In other cases though, by now he would have at least approached the bad guy to find out what he could do to put things right in some round-about manner. But then again, the guy who some have perceived as the bad guy wasn't really bad at all, not really. He was only doing his job, what the PEOPLE have elected him to do. Yes, he had a free will, he could chose NOT to go along with this project, but then again — why? Why re-animate people after they are dead, and not always in their own bodies, but in some stranger's body? Surely it's not for five minutes of testimony in a courtroom, surely that's just a cover or something deeper... more sinister. "Doctor?" Mavis looked up from her rocking, foetal position on the floor. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." If it was one of her stupid 'what's the word for' games, he was going to slap her silly. Okay, maybe not really, but it was starting to get on his nerves, both that and the invisible butterflies. "Putting my mask of insanity aside for a second," Mavis smiled, "What's gonna happen to us?" "I was right!" the Doctor exclaimed. "About what?" "You're not really insane, are you?" "SHHHHHH!" Mavis hissed out, throwing a finger to her lips. "We'll discuss that later, but--" she heard footsteps in the corridor outside the cell, and immediately began to rock back and forth, sucking at her thumb, "What's going to happen?" "I don't know." The Doctor had to smile at her, actually what she was doing was pretty ingenious. Here she was, most likely a top agent in the underground, and her cover was a mildly insane woman, a mask she actually fit into pretty comfortably. If that was good or bad, was yet for him to decide. Mavis waited for the guard to pass, then stopped her rocking. "I mean what if they do some digging and discover that I was the one who planted that bomb that was meant for Bentz--" "Okay, NOW that we're on Bentz, why try to kill him in the first place?" "Don't you know?" "I'm not really from around here." "Oh yeah, you're probably wondering why he's bringing these people back to life and what not, right?' "That's one of the questions raised in my mind, yes." "He's building an army." The Doctor's face scrunched up. "An army of WHAT? And for WHAT?" Mavis sighed. "When people die their souls go to either Heaven or Hell right?" "More or less, I guess." "Okay, but when people are brought back from the dead, their souls remain either in Heaven or Hell, follow?" "But their bodies are alive and soulless, which makes them perfect candidates for an almost immortal army of Zombies," a frown came to the Doctor's face. "After all you can't kill what is already dead." "Ri-i-i-ight!" "But what is he gathering this immortal army for?" the Doctor asked. "Who does he intend on fighting?" "THAT is the two million dollar question." "And I have no final answer for that one yet, Regis!" Another guard slowly walked down the corridor, this one stopped, placed a key into the door and swung it open. A cop stepped up behind the guard. "You two come with me," "Yes officer..." the Doctor stood up and read the tag, "...Barnes." He didn't know what it was, there was something about the cop that he recognized. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew they had met before. Luke was shackled to the wall, several cops were standing around him holding prodding sticks. One of the sticks was shoved into his naked groin area, he howled out in pain... although there have been other times when his lovers have done the same thing, it was all for different reasons, and with the stick on a lower setting he had gotten great pleasure from the pain. "Once again, why did you shoot Mister Holmes's brains all across the room?" "It was an accident, besides I wasn't the one who was holding the friggin' gun!" Another prodding stick was shoved into his groin, this time frying some of his pubic hairs off. "Someone else already testified that you were as mad as hell at him, and you went there with the intent to kill him." "Jadi was the one holding the gun!" Luke began spitting as he yelled. "Yeah," one cop said sarcastically, "we know." "If you already know all of the answers, why question me?" Luke glared down at the officer, his eye mascara was beginning to run down to his mouth, God knows where his lipstick was running to. Again with the prodding stick, but this time the officer held it in place for as long as he could, and laughed as Luke let out a long loud howl. Other prodding sticks joined in, as the execution began. No trial, no jury, just an execution based on circumstantial evidence. "Doctor," Ruth looked down at the Doctor, who was sitting comfortably in an easy chair. She had come to take him to her private office. She didn't have her notebook with her. She was done questioning him, she knew he was innocent of the murder. "I want to have you released." "But why? You only asked me a few questions, to see what my connection was, and if I knew of his intent." "It doesn't matter any more." "What?" "The officers found him guilty, based on circumstantial evidence, his fingerprints were on the gun, they don't even need to re-animate Holmes to testify that Luke shot him, because it was caught on tape." The Doctor's face scrunched up: They'd been inside an essentially abandoned building, where was there a camera installed? "What tape?" "There was a Police security camera in the room." "I see..." The Doctor frowned. If there really WAS a camera, then they would have seen that Luke was grabbing at the gun, while Jadi was firing it. He knew there was no tape, but decided to call her bluff. "Can I see it." "It's already been put under file #86." "You destroyed and threw it, if it even existed at all." "Even now, he is being executed." "NO!" The Doctor leaped out of his chair and reached for the door, leading back to the cells. "There is nothing you can do." Ruth shook her head. "The re-animated Holmes will testify that he was murdered, and when Luke is re-animated, he will testify that he was killed justly." "You... you..." The Doctor wanted to reach out and rip Ruth's throat out, but he knew if he even touched her it would mean the end. The end of everything, he would surely be killed, and he wasn't sure if both of his hearts could stand the amount of electrical energy that would be leaping out of those prodding sticks. Besides, could he really kill? Was murder, out and out murder, in his blood? True, he had killed when he needed to, when there was no way around it, but if what Ruth had said was true, if Luke was being executed for murder, there was nothing that killing a police detective would help. "In other words, the case is closed." Ruth pointed towards the door, as Mavis was lead in. "You and Mavis may leave by this door. It leads straight to the street." "Just like that?" "Just like that." Ruth looked up, "Oh, and don't let the door hit you in the ass." The TARDIS door slammed closed behind him, he just wanted to go to farthest edge of the universe and forever stay there, or at least until the life-support systems on the ship gave out after several thousand more years. He didn't care any more, there was nobody left to care for. There was no need to care for Luke, he was just killed, Kirena was blown to smithereens. He had no more friends. That was it, if he made no more friends, had no more companions trailing behind him, he wouldn't have to worry about losing his friends in some tragic manner. He began to walk from room to room, peering into first Kirena's room, then Luke's, he made a mental note to have their rooms jettisoned, they were now just taking up space on the infinite bounds of the TARDIS. He found a bottle of Vodka that Luke had left behind, he popped off the top and tipped the bottle back into his mouth. It burned on the way down, but it was the kind of a burn that made him feel good. He staggered back out into the corridor, he looked on the wall, where a fire-axe hung along with a fire extinguisher. He grabbed at the axe and headed towards the console room. One more long swig of vodka went down the pipe, as he glared at the main console, sitting there beating like a computerized heart. "YOU! You're the one who brings me into these messes, well never more!" He began to hack away at the console, sparks flew everywhere, fire shot out of the console. "NEVER MORE!" He continued on until the beating heart of the TARDIS had stopped. "Doctor?" A familiar voice said, almost in a whisper. "Who--?" He looked up. It was Mavis; he'd completely forgotten that she had followed him. "What?" There was a slur to his voice, the vodka was already taking its effect. "Doctor, what do you call it when something has come to a conclusion, but there is still more to it?" The Doctor paused, and glared at her. What a stupid time to ask a question like that. But he paused, let the head of the axe fall to the floor, the handle still in his hand and decided to play along. "To be continued." }}